Bitter and blue
by Infinity journey
Summary: Saison 11, le départ de Ziva est un poids pour toute l'équipe, surtout pour Tony. Mais que faire quand la moitié de celle-ci disparait et que tout cela a un rapport avec Ziva? Je déteste faire des résumé, alors si ça peu préciser, ça ne commence pas bien, pour la fin, je vous laisse la surprise. du TIVA, un peu de relation Tony-Gibbs, mais toute l'équipe est impliquée.
1. Bad day

**Bonjour! Me voilà avec ma première Fanfiction NCIS. Je peux vous dire que cette histoire est terminée, mais je la corrige un peu chaque jour et vous n'aurez donc pas de mauvais surprise si par chance vous appréciez! ^^**

**J'ai l'habitude d'écouter de la musique quand j'écris, alors je vous en proposerais une pour chaque chapitre, si ça vous tente!**

**- Nico Stai - One October song -**

Rien n'avait plus été aussi beau depuis leurs adieux, il avait promis à Gibbs d'aller mieux, à Abby qu'il n'avait aucun problème. Seulement il tenait à peine endormi plus de 4 heures par nuit, hanté par de nombreuses questions qui tournaient en rond dans sa tête, l'empêchant de s'endormir, paisiblement.

Il avait fait en quelque sorte le deuil, pas celui de ne plus vouloir d'elle, de ne plus être fou à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait certainement plus, de ne pas savoir, mais il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas là, pour de bonne raison, n'es-ce pas ?

C'était déjà ça. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il supportait tout ça, pourquoi il ne l'appelait pas pour hurler à Ziva qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre d'égoïsme, mais il savait, elle en avait besoin, et elle le méritait… Mais il commençait sérieusement à se demander à quoi sa vie rimait.

Il l'imaginait en train de voyager, paisible, émerveillée, et il en était heureux, mais pourtant il ne pouvait enlever ce vide, en lui, et il ne pouvait regretter de ne pas le faire avec elle.

Et les choses n'avaient jamais été pires que ce jour, Abby avait disparu, lui, Gibbs et McGee s'étaient acharnés à la retrouver, avaient trouvés une piste, un faux nom, sans aucun lien avec autre chose qu'une maison. Ils s'y étaient rendus, McGee et Gibbs à la porte et lui derrière pour veiller, une voiture avait débarqué, trop vite, un piège ? Une erreur ? En tout cas il s'était réveillé ici, après s'être fait défoncé le crane avec quelque chose de bien trop dure, dans cette pièce complètement noire, sans lumière, un mal de crane et la nausée, signe de traumatisme crânien. Et il devait rester positif ?


	2. Secrets

**Le Chapitre 2!**

**- One Republic - Mercy -**

Le sol était dure, il n'avait trouvé aucun objet, aucun meuble, il s'était trainé par terre dans toute la pièce de peur de se cogner, et quand il avait essayé de se lever il crut que son crane allait exploser, une douleur lui brûla le ventre, et il rendit ce qui lui restait de petit déjeuner dans un coin de la pièce.

Il se laissa tomber, glissant lentement contre le mur et se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, pour lui, ou pour Abby ? Quelqu'un en avait après eux. Serrant ses tempes dans ses mains il se plia la, essayant d'ignorer les pulsions de douleur qui frappait dans son crâne, il entendait son cœur battre bien trop vite… Ils avaient l'habitude de faire l'état des lieux, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire ici, alors il s'allongea la et attendit…

* * *

Gibbs se retourna vers McGee, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle coupé. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Deux secondes plus tôt Tony les couvrait et ils n'avaient rien pu faire à part tirer sur le camion qui s'enfuyait avec leur ami assommé dedans.

Gibbs se mit à courir à la voiture, il était trop tard évidement, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire. McGee avait, tout de suite, téléphoné pour signaler le véhicule, et avait attendu qu'on revienne le chercher.

Ils étaient rentrés au bureau dans un silence terrible, Abby, puis Tony avaient disparus et maintenant chaque minute comptait. Ducky les attendais, attristé, inquiet. Il tenta de réconforter McGee qui était complètement anéantis.

Ils avaient trouvé des gouttes de sang quand Gibbs était les lieux, hors de lui, et espéraient que ce soit celui d'un des types qui avait pris Tony et n'avait pas pu échapper à l'une de leurs balles.

Abby n'étant pas là, un technicien de secours avait été rapatrié dans son laboratoire, et au vu de la fureur de Gibbs il souhaitait plus que n'importe qui que Melle Sciuto revienne.

Il apparut en courant dans les bureaux, une blouse bien trop grande pour son petit gabarit, un air hagard, épuisé, il n'y avait plus que lui qui pouvait quelque chose, la voiture, les autres relevés n'avaient rien donné, et ils commençaient à devenir fous dans leurs bureaux, attendant le laborantin.

« J'ai un nom, heu Ehoud Nabajan, il est.." Il abandonna l'idée de se lancer dans une explication " j'ai envoyé sa fiche à l'agent McGee. »

Gibbs sauta presque devant l'écran. McGee se pressa et un visage apparut à l'écran, Un homme aux cheveux noirs, des yeux bruns et une peau tannée. Israélien d'après ses papiers…

Gibbs ne dit pas un mot. McGee commença à déchiffrer les informations à voix haute mais Gibbs ne l'écoutait plus.

Il prit son téléphone et tapa un numéro qu'il avait pourtant promis de garder secret. « Répond… » Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

McGee se retourna, étonné vers le manque d'attention de Gibbs : « Patron ? »

Quelqu'un décrocha à l'autre bout de la ligne « Ziva ?! » Gibbs sembla aboyer et Tim le regarda surpris, toujours aussi pale. Voilà des mois, sans nouvelles, sans mention de la jeune femme, et Gibbs savait comment la joindre. Parfois tous ces secrets qui faisait pourtant au final, à chaque fois un rapprochement dans leur équipe commençait à être incompréhensibles, ils finissaient toujours pas savoir.

La jeune israélienne sembla surprise mais compris tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Gibbs avait mis l'interphone.

« Ehoud Nabajan, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Bonjour Gibbs. » Tim soupira au son de sa voix, un frisson l'avait parcouru, il se rendit compte qu'il avait essayé de l'effacer, qu'il n'avait peut-être pas si facilement réussit à se faire à son absence. La colère monta en lui et il prit la parole.

« Ziva on a besoin de toi ici, Abby et Tony ont des problèmes. » Sa voix n'était pas sure, sonnant étrangement.

« Qui est Ehoud Nabajan ! » Gibbs avait hurlé le nom de l'homme.

Le silence remplit quelques secondes la salle « Un agent infiltré aux Mossad, que j'ai aidé à attraper.. . Gibbs qu'es-ce qu'il se passe, je n'ai pas de très bons souvenirs avec lui. » Sa voix avait un peu changé, plus douce, moins tendue, du moins jusqu'à ces derniers mots.

Gibbs aussi s'adoucit « Tony et Abby ont disparu, et on pense qu'il a un rapport avec ça. »

Le souffle de Ziva se coupa, et après quelques fracas elle reprit la parole « Je prends le premier vol »

« Ziva… » Il savait que la vie n'avait pas été douce avec son ancien agent, et savait que si elle revenait elle aurait peut-être fait tout ça pour rien.

« Gibbs, il en a certainement après moi, et tout ça… Je garde mon téléphone pour qu'on garde contact. »

« Tu es sure, tu sais on peut s'occuper de ça, tu n'as pas à le faire»

Il soupira, tous les efforts de Ziva pour refaire surface, tenter de se refaire une nouvelle vie, elle ne pouvait finalement peut-être pas échapper à tout ça ... Et puis si elle devait revenir pour repartir, il ne sait pas quel effet ça aurait sur toute l'équipe, sur Tony. Mais il fallait le sortir de là.

**Des avis ? ^^**


	3. All you need

**Chapitre 3**

**- Zola Jesus - Skin -**

**- 30 seconds to mars - The Race -**

Un fracas le réveilla en sursaut, la porte si imperméable s'ouvrit violemment, s'il avait été derrière il aurait été certainement mal au point, La lumière soudaine lui brûla les yeux, et il dut les plisser, les frotter, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Un coup, dans le ventre, il dut se replier et deux hommes le soulevèrent.

« Monsieur Dinozzo… »

Ils l'amenèrent à une salle, cliché, une chaise au milieu, une petite fenêtre et un tas de chose qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. « Vous vous croyez dans James bond ? » Il frissonna.

L'homme sourit « On est inquiet ? »

IL se retourna vers l'homme, souriant, le narguant, il ne connaissait pas ce visage. Il eut à peine le temps de voir son poing se lever qu'il sentit une douleur sur sa joue. Sa tête le lança à nouveau mais il tenta de faire mine de rien. Il ferma les yeux, le plus fortement possible, retenant le cri de rage qui voulu s'échapper de lui, si le Karma existait, il avait du faire quelque chose de vraiment très mal. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme.

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes la ? »

« Ma tête ne vous revenait pas ? » L'homme sourit et s'approcha du visage de l'agent. « Je cherche Ziva ! Cette petite garce a quelque chose à me rendre ! »

Tony frissonna, il était tombé sur le mauvais homme, il ne dénoncerait jamais Ziva, et de toute façon il ne savait pas où elle était… « Elle vous a volé quoi ? »

L'homme ria, amèrement « Ma liberté... Où est-elle ? Elle se fait bien discrète » Oh ça il le savait.

« Vous savez moi et Ziva, on est pas si proche que ça.. » L'homme soudain nerveux saisit une planche et le frappa dans le ventre. Il s'étouffa, toussa, souffla, bon sang dans qu'elle merdier était-il encore tombé. Il tomba à terre et s'appuya avec ses mains sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a de quoi vous faire répondre. » L'homme s'approcha de la fameuse table et pris deux pinces, rouges et noires, accroché à une batterie, évidement il savait ce qui allait se passer...

Il serra les dents et maudit cette putain de journée !

« Nous savons que vous êtes allé la chercher en Israël ! » Il jeta un clicher par terre, lui et Ziva, se promenant dans son jardin, là-bas, un des quelques jours ou il y avait séjourné, merveilleux jours, il l'avait serré contre lui, aimé… il aimerait temps avoir cette photo….

* * *

Cela avait duré longtemps, trop longtemps, il ne pouvait plus bouger, la douleur, l'épuisement. Seule satisfaction, il avait rendu ce type sans nom complètement fou, il est plus facile de ne pas répondre à une question dont on ne connaît pas la réponse…

Mais la douleur était là, la soif, et ce coup à la tête, inquiétant, La salle tournait, celle dans laquelle il était a nouveau allongé seul … La nausée, et ce flou qui revenait trop souvent. Il ferma les yeux et imagina l'Israël, Ziva là, à côté de lui… Quand il ouvre les yeux elle est toujours là.

Elle lui sourit et lui sert la main. « Je suis la Tony, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Il sourit

« Tu vas rester ? » elle s'installa à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son torse, doucement, il ne sentit rien « tant que tu en as besoin. » sa voie était douce, presque réelle.

Évidement ce n'était pas elle, elle n'était pas là, et son cerveau lui jouait des tours, à cette pensé l'image de la belle jeune femme s'effaça, et il dut serrer les lèvres pour ne pas laisser passer un sanglot. Il serra les poings, et les yeux qui ne lui servaient a rien dans cette pièce sombre, s'il s'endormait, avec ce qu'il avait à la tête, ce ne serait pas bon, mais là, il n'avait aucune envie, aucune raison de lutter, alors pourquoi luttait-il contre les larmes, contre l'envie de foncer sur ces types, peu importe les risques… Il détestait ce que la vie avait fait de lui à ce moment précis !

* * *

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et encore une fois McGee faillit bondir, mais ce n'était pas elle.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de lui ouvrir ses bras, et celle de l'ignorer pour le mal qu'elle avait causé, en partant comme une voleuse. IL n'avait pas eu le droit à des adieux, non pas lui, des années de travail côte à côte, d'amitié pour ça ? Et pourtant il avait essayé de comprendre, mais c'était Ziva, c'est comme ça qu'elle avait toujours fonctionné.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent encore, et cette fois il reconnut la silhouette qui en sortit, et comme s'il avait un radar Gibbs se leva immédiatement.

Ziva était nerveuse, ça se voyait, elle resta quelques instants debout devant eux à les observer, puis fondit dans les bras de Gibbs.

« Tu nous as manqué Ziva. »

Elle se détacha de lui. Et sourit a McGee, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. « Bon, au travail, on a pas une minute à perdre ! » Gibbs était un bulldog…

Ziva se ressaisit et s'assit pas reflex sur son bureau, après avoir posé un gros sac de voyage. Gibbs posa un café devant elle et elle lui sourit.

« Nabajan était un agent double, il travaillait avec nous pour une cellule terroriste, on avait des doutes sur lui, alors j'ai effectué une mission à ses côtés, pour le mettre en faute. »

« Que veut-il à Tony, et Abby » Abby frissonna à la voix de McGee et hésita à répondre.

« Il me veut moi, il est sorti, je ne sais trop comment de prison il y a un an » Elle secoua la tête, hésitante, elle s'en voulait, ils le comprirent tous immédiatement. « Ça ne s'est pas bien passé, je lui ai fait croire que je l'aiderai, il avait confiance, et finalement je l'ai fait arrêter, il a perdu sa famille, sa maison, je ne le regrette pas, c'était un sale type, mais … » Elle hésita et regarda le regard infaillible de Gibbs « Il s'était promis de se venger, et il ne doit certainement pas savoir que je suis rentré, j'ai évité de m'exposer. »

McGee voulut rire. Il était amer. « Mais maintenant tu es là. »

Elle le regarda, pas sure de comprendre, mais ce dernier retourna a son bureau. "Il est bon dans ce qu'il fait, on ne le retrouvera pas comme ça."

Ils réfléchirent pendant un long moment sur la façon d'agir, de pensé de Nabajan, les connaissances de Ziva, s'aidant de relevés bancaires, et relevèrent un achat étrange dans une station le long d'une vielle route qui sortait de Washington. Ils foncèrent. Tony avait déjà disparu plus de 24h, et Abby…


	4. Blurred

**Chapitre 4! J'espère que cela vous plaît!**

**- jonathan jeremiah - Gold Dust -**

**- Landon Pigg - The way it ends -**

**- Damien Rice - Rootless tree [ Live Abbey Road 2006 ] -**

Le même fracas de porte le réveilla encore, et les mêmes brutes le traînèrent sur sa chaise pour la énième fois, il n'osait imaginer son visage, certainement trop déformé, trop différents. Il sautait sur chaque goutte d'eau qu'on lui donnait, du moins sauter, il n'en était plus capable. L'homme était là souriant, les bras ouvert alors qu'on le portait à lui, ses pieds raclant mollement le sol.« monsieur Dinozzo ! Quel bon plaisir ! » Il le haïssait, bon dieu, il le haïssait, et l'aurait démolie s'il le pouvait, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer.

« Quelques électrochocs vous aideraient-il à enfin vous ouvrir ? »

Et il recommença, sous ses cris, pas de supplique, il n'en avait plus besoin. Il crut sombrer une ou deux fois, mais restait dans son mutisme, son esprit voulait s'évader. C'était aussi devenu un jeu, un jeu qui l'aidait à se battre, à s'amuser quelque peu de la situation.

L'homme s'énerva et le frappa une dernière fois avant de sortir. Il sentit un filé de sang sur son visage. « Vous allez me parler Dinozzo ! »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, Tony ne voulut pas regarder, jusqu'à ce cri. « Tony ! » Le temps s'arrêta, il se demandait s'il avait complètement perdu la raison, ou si sa solitude allait dans ce cas la malheureusement prendre fin.

Abby, en larme, dans ses vêtements sales, abîmés, elle pleurait, un œil un peu sombre, une éraflure, sûrement profonde sur sa joue… Il crut devenir fou, il voulut pleurer, hurler, se débattre il ne savait pas, il resta la, les yeux brillants alors que la jeune femme libérée par ses geôliers lui sauter dessus et le serrer de toute ses forces. Il manqua d'air, eu mal, mais ne dit rien, Abby en avait certainement besoin.

Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder « bon sang Tony, qu'es-ce qu'il ton fait ?» Son regard était figé sur lui, elle avait peur, ses mains douces frôlant son visage, il l'avait dit, il n'osait imaginer son état. Il resta silencieux, de toute façon une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la tira loin, brusquement.

« Non.. » Il crut crier, il ne savait pas, sa voix était étrange… Inexistante. Il était toujours dans ce flou.

« Vous ne voulez toujours pas parler? Et si on lui faisait la même chose, vous ne parlerez toujours pas monsieur Dinozzo ? » Nabajan était en colère, et Tony aurait rit s'il ne s'agissait pas d'Abbs.

Il ne sut pas quoi dire, non bien sûr que non, la panique s'empara de lui, et il ne cacha pas son regard effrayé, l'homme sourit « On verra ça, emmenez-les… »

* * *

Ils les traînèrent dans sa « cage » et il s'écroula, il n'avait plus la force, son esprit glissait, il était sombre, sombre, bientôt plus rien ne vaudrait la peine, et cet idiot aura ce qu'il veut, il craquera, il ne savait rien…

Abby tomba à genou à ses cotés, et tenta de l'installer correctement « Hey Tony, reste avec moi ! » Elle pleurait, non il ne fallait pas, Il essaya de tendre sa main tremblante pour toucher son visage.

Il regarda la jeune fille, doucement « Et dit moi quelque chose tu me fais peur ! » Elle cria presque.

Il essaya de sourire malgré tout ce qui devait le rendre terrifiant. « Désolé » il sourit « Je sais que j'ai une tête affreuse. » Elle sourit doucement, il était encore là.

Elle hésita,et se laissa tomber, assise. Elle était inquiète et complètement perdue. « Tony, tu vas aller bien ? »

« Bien sûre, Abbs, toujours, tu le sais bien.. »

* * *

Ziva et McGee étaient à leur bureau respectif, dans un silence de mort. Tim l'observait, elle avait le regard fixé sur le bureau de Tony.

«Ziva… Tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, se calmant « Abby et Tony on disparut McGee »

Il soupira « on va les retrouver" Il se leva de son siège " je parlais de toi… »

Elle ferma les yeux « Ça va. » elle soupira et le regarda « J'ai fait beaucoup de sorte pour que ça aille mieux.»

Il était la, au milieu de la salle, hésitant, alors qu'elle cherchait il ne sait quoi sur l'ordinateur, frénétiquement. « Ziva ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, entre toi et Tony ? »

Elle le regarda, surprise « Tony n'a rien dit ? »

McGee sourit « Je crois qu'il voulait garder ça pour lui »

Et le silence retomba.

« Il s'est passé … il aurait peut-être fallut... » Elle soupira, cherchant ses mots « Il s'est passé ce qu'il devait se passer… »

« Et tu n'es pas revenu. »Cette phrase jeta un froid. Il la fixait maintenant.

Elle lui lança un regard pàerplexe. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas McGee ? »Il la regarda, fermé, et elle soupira « j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire »

Les joues de Tim étaient légèrement rouges « Ne dire au revoir à personne ? Ni à moi, Abby, ou Ducky, ne pas donner de nouvelles, Tony ne dormait plus, personne n'ose plus prononcer ton nom Ziva ! » Il insista sur son prénom, se délectant du soulagement émergeant de ceci.

La jeune femme fut déstabilisée, ses yeux brillèrent, elle allait craquer, et l'apaisante sensation qui l'avait envahi se transforma en remords. « Ziva je… » Elle le coupa « Non McGee, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, ça a été un déchirement pour moi aussi, mais je ne pouvais plus faire face à tout ça ! Et je suis désolé si ça a pu te blesser, et pour tout ce que j'ai fait à Tony, mais je n'avais plus le choix»

McGee resta silencieux, devant son ancienne collègue, qui s'était aussi levé. Elle respirait fort rouge, elle n'avait qu'une envie pleurer, pleurer sa vie, pleurer Tony, mais elle ne le ferait pas, Pas maintenant, elle ne pouvait montrer de faiblesse tant qu'elle ne les avait pas perdus, ils le savaient tous les deux. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé Ziva. »

**Des avis ? je n'ai, à vrai dire, aucune idée de la qualité de mon histoire, si elle est farfelue ou juste affreuse?**

**Bonne soirée.**


	5. Angry

**CHapitre 5!désolé si je n'ai pas été rapide, j'ai eu quelques examens! **

**- low roar - just a Habbit -**

**- Damien Rice - 9 crimes - **

Tony fut réveillé par le froid, du moins, une seule partie de son corps avait froid, l'autre était recouverte par Abby endormit, il tremblait. Cela faisait des jours, de trop nombreux jours inhumains de coups, d'électrocution, d'eau gelée, et de tas de chose qu'il préférerait oublier. Abby et lui avait soif, et il devait la forcer à boire, elle voulait lui laisser sa part, mais personne ne survit sans eau. A la fin il avait du mal à lutter, mais heureusement la soif avait eu raison d'elle.

Il savait qu'il délirait, de plus en plus et qu'il perdait les limites de la conscience, bientôt il ne s'en rendrait plus compte. Il essayait de parler à Abby, de rester connecté et de la soutenir en même temps.

"Je rêve d'un Hamburger, géant, avec des french frites, et avec..."

"Tony, si tu parle encore de nourriture je ne sais pas ce que je te ferais!"

"Voyons Abbs" Il se retourna vers elle tentant de sourire, et vit cette peine qu'il n'aimait pas voir dans son visage.

"Je t'en offrirait dès que nous sortirons" Il voulut lui sourire mais la jeune femme baissa la tête.

"S'il ne nous tuent pas Tony..."

"Abbs..." Il soupira, peut-être avait-elle raison... La jeune femme s'endormit, rapidement, elle était épuisée, il l'observa, elle ne méritait pas ça.

* * *

« Tien bon Tony. » Sa voix douce, rassurante, il se retourna vers Ziva.

« Sais-tu depuis quand je suis là ? » Elle soupira et s'installa à ses côtés. « Quelques jours. » Il attrapa sa main. « Tu ne peux pas faire tes trucs de Ninja Ziva? Et nous sortir de là »

Elle lui sourit « Je ne suis pas réellement là Tony… »

Il la regarda surprit « Tu vas encore partir ?! » Il était énervé.

Abby se réveillant leva la tête, confuse. « Tony ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! » Il la regarda, méchamment, n'avait-il pas besoin d'elle?

Abby le secoua doucement et il la regarda soudain, comme perdu. Ils n'étaient plus dans la salle chaleureuse dans laquelle il s'était cru, mais dans une salle bien plus froide et petite.

« Tu parles à qui Tony ? »

Il la regarda confus, le prenait-elle pour un fou ? « Personne... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter grand chose, les hommes vinrent les chercher, comme trop souvent, ils les laissaient un peu dormir et les cherchaient, il ne voyait pas le temps passer, il ne savait pas, le jour il ne le voyait pas.

* * *

« Ou est Ziva David! » L'homme hurlait, alors que Abby pleurait à côté, le sang coulait sur son visage, il ne sait trop d'où, « Cette garce m'a abandonné dans un trou, elle ne mérite pas ce que vous faite pour elle. »

Cliché...

Le regard de Tony s'illumina un peu « Elle m'a aussi abandonné… » Les paroles étaient trop faibles pour que l'homme comprenne.

« Qu'es ce que tu dis ? » IL sembla curieux, et s'approcha, trop prêt. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, son parfum acre, il détestait cet homme.

« Elle m'a aussi abandonné ! » Il cria, comme il le plus, un sanglot étouffé, non il ne devait pas craquer. Il avait mal, si mal partout, mais surtout dans son cœur, son esprit qui s'était perdu.

« Raison de plus pour arrêter de sauver sa peau ! »

« Tony ne fait pas ça… » Ziva était à nouveau la. « Faire quoi ?! »

Abby et l'homme le regardèrent, surpris, « Il a perdu la tête ! » L'homme était furieux. La scientifique serra les yeux et se plia tant elle eut envie de pleurer, Tony ne pouvait pas partir

« N'abandonne pas, ne nous abandonne pas Tony… » Ziva se tenait devant lui, larmoyante.

« Et si tu ne revenais jamais ? »

Ehoud saisit une pince de garagiste et frappa Tony dans le ventre. « Qu'es ce que vous faites Dinozzo, restez avec nous ! Où est-elle ? »

Et Ziva disparut, Tony se retourna vers l'homme, et sourit « Je ne sais pas, elle est partie. »

L'homme sembla hésiter et cette fois sorti un couteau qu'il sera sur la gorge de Abby, Tony paniqua à nouveau.

« Elle est partie ! » il hurla « Elle m'a laissé tomber, elle est retournée en Israël ! Je suis allé la chercher mais elle est restée là-bas ! Je ne sais pas où elle est bon sang !» Une larme coula « Je ne sais pas où elle est. »

L'homme s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Tony, Ziva t'aime.. » Abby réagit de sa petite voix, se voulant réconfortante. Les deux hommes se retournèrent brusquement vers elle, quelque chose de désespéré dans les yeux de Tony.

« A quel point croyez-vous cela ? » l'homme se retourna vers Abby qui sembla perdu « Ça change quoi ? »

L'homme souris, sournoisement, « ça change tout, mademoiselle Sciuto, si elle l'aime elle viendra sauvez son prince charmant, et je n'aurais même pas à la chercher… »

Cliché, encore des clichés, cet homme se pensait dans un film d'espionnage, il était fou.

Abby devint blanche, elle se tourna vers Tony et lui murmura un désoler. Il lui sourit. « la question est, dans quel état veut-elle retrouver son bien aimé ? »

Il regarda Abby, "vous avez l'habitude de lui envoyer des messages non?"

Tony ria doucement, amèrement " personne n'arrive à la joindre..." il se retourna vers Abby " dit lui "

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira " désolé Tony". Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe d'abord, puis la colère monta en lui, elle ne les avait pas laissé, elle l'avait laissé, lui, et il vit alors les choses sous un autre angle.

"Appelez-là." il lui tendit un téléphone. Tony ne la regardait plus.

Elle hésita mais l'homme attrapa Tony avec le couteau. Elle tapa le numéro et attendit, une sonnerie, deux sonneries, et quelqu'un décrocha.

"Abby?!"

Elle étouffa un sanglot et essaya de se calmer pour parler "Abby, ou est tu ? Tu vas bien"

"Oh... ziva! Ils ..."

"Dites-lui de se dépêcher!" L'homme balança quelque chose par terre, Tony était raide, il écoutait, essayait d'entendre la voix de Ziva.

"Abby, c'est Ehoud ? Abby qu'es ce qui se passe? Dit moi où tu es?" l'homme trépignait.

"Ziva, je ... je ne sais pas... il... Tony"

"Quoi Tony? Qu'es ce qu'ils ont fait à Tony?" La jeune israélienne était paniquée, Abby l'entendit, et quelqu'un saisit son téléphone.

"Nabajan!" La voix de Gibbs résonna durement dans la salle. L'homme s'approcha et saisit le téléphone sous le cri d'Abby alors qu'elle tendait les mains en l'air, essayant de récupérer l'objet" Gibbs!"

"C'est moi" L'homme parla durement. " Qu'avez-vous fait à Tony?"

"écoutez, c'est Ziva que je veux, votre agent n'est pas mort, enfin presque." Et il raccrocha.

Il se retourna souriant vers ses "invités"

"Voilà, je pense qu'ils ont eu le temps de nous localiser.

Il s'approcha de Tony " je n'ai plus besoin de vous, Ziva ne mérite pas de récupérer l'homme qui pourrait la rendre heureuse" Tony savait que cela n'était pas bon, et sans crier gare il sentit le froid d'une lame de couteau s'enfoncer dans le ventre. Il eu le souffle coupé, puis grogna de douleur, l'homme s'appuyant sur son bureau " Je te libère de son emprise, Ziva n'apporte jamais rien de bon."

Abby hurlait, suppliait mais rien n'y fit. ILS attrapèrent Tony, le sang s'imprégnant dans sur son tee-shirt, et l'emmenèrent dans son enclot, Abby à bout de forces, derrière lui. Ils le jetèrent sur le sol, et la scientifique accourut à ses côtés. "Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre vos amis."


	6. Dream

**Chapitre 6**

**- Patty Griffin - Not Alone -**

**- awolnation - sail -**

**- Band of horses - The Funerals - **

Gibbs raccrocha rageusement le téléphone, " Vous l'avez McGee?"

"Oui patron", ils se levèrent tous en même temps, " il nous faut une équipe en renfort", Ils foncèrent directement dans l'ascenseur, mais Ziva n'était plus avec eux trop bouleversée. Mc gee, se retourna et la vit, désarmée, terrorisée, elle n'était plus aussi forte, et c'était certainement une bonne chose, Ziva avait retrouvé un peu d'humanité. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule " On va les retrouver, et tout ira bien..."

Elle se retourna et fondit dans le bras de Tim " Je suis désolé Tim" Il serra l'étreinte. " Ca va aller Ziva mais ils s'attendent sûrement à nous voir venir, tu dois leur montrer de quoi tu es capable." Elle sourit devant ses paroles réconfortantes et saisit ses affaires avant de courir à l'ascenseur que Gibbs tenait ouvert, le téléphone a la main, organisant la mission de secours..

* * *

Tony était sure que cette fois c'était finit, il aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autre condition que de voir Abby s'acharner sur sa blessure." il faut appuyer Tony, je suis désolée" elle était en larme, épuisée " ne bouge plus et essaye de te détendre." Il voulut rire, mais se demanda si Abby ne serait pas capable de le frapper. Il se sentait léger, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

"Ou est passé le Tony plein de vie que je connais!" Il sourit elle était là, ziva, penchée au dessus de lui, pleine de détermination, si belle... "Il est resté sur la chaise là bas"

Abby s'énervait à côté " A non ce n'est pas le moment de dérailler Tony, reste avec moi! s'il te plaît!"

"Tu nous laisse tomber Tony?" Il voulut rire à nouveau. " Tu te moque de moi?" C'est elle qui était partie

Abby le regarda, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Gibbs arrive très vite.

Ziva lui sourit tendrement. « Soyons clair Tony, en ce moment tu te parles a toi-même, ce n'est pas moi qui dit ça, il n'y a que toi ici… »

Il lui sourit tendrement. « Dans ce cas sache que je te déteste tellement de me hanter comme ça, et de disparaître à chaque fois, comme la première… »

Elle lui prit la main « c'est toi qui à quitter Israël. »

Il ferma les yeux « c'est ce que tu voulais. »

Elle se redressa et s'éloigna « C'est ce dont tu essayes de te convaincre chaque soir Tony, au bout d'un moment il faudra que tu sois d'accord avec tes choix, ou t'es obligations, d'accord avec toi même… »

Elle commença à disparaître encore, mais il ne broncha pas. Peut-être sombrait-il vraiment dans la folie. Il était trop faible. Elle était encore là, le regard doux, floue. " Si tu ne pars pas, je n'aurais pas à le faire..." Il la regarda vaguement, ses paroles était comme une lame, plus tranchante que celle qui lui faisait maintenant perdre tout son sang.

"Je t'aime..." Il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier, et n'en avait rien à faire. "Je t'aime Ziva!" Il voulut crier , mais cela se transforma en une sorte de grognement.

Abby posa sa tête sur ses mains, qui tenaient fermement un bout de tissu sur sa plaie. "Tony, s'il te plaît..."

* * *

Evidement tout ceci n'était qu'un piège, Ehoud ne se serait pas laisser avoir si facilement, mais il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Par contre il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la voir aussi bien accompagnée. Son cœur battait trop fort, elle craignait que quelque chose n'aille pas, elle sentait que tout avait mal tourné et ces derniers mois, à se battre pour être enfin apaisée semblaient lui avoir enlevé un peu de ce qui faisait d'elle la guerrière qu'elle était.

Les choses avaient été difficiles, il y avait d'abord le doute, de mal faire, d'avoir fait les mauvais choix, qui perçait trop souvent pour finir engloutit, finalement, par la conviction que cela était nécessaire, quand elle se sentait légère, quand elle pouvait rire, dans ses voyages, face à la mer, face à l'émerveillement. Sa famille entière l'avait quitté, et Washington ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'elle avait tué son propre frère, un monstre malgré lui, plein de conviction qui ne correspondaient pas à ce monde, Washington qui la poussait aussi continuellement à se battre pour toutes les injustices qu'elle y trouvait, ce lieu était un lieu de guerre, et non de repos. Alors qu'Israël, ce pays la ramenait a quelque chose de plus simple, de plus commun, sa vie d'enfant qui la rassurait. Washington avait engloutit ses rêves de famille, ces rêves d'enfant…

Quand à Tony… Elle n'avait pas su ou placer leur histoire, pourtant elle était vrais, elle était tout, mais elle n'avait pas sa place, à ce moment-là elle savait qu'elle l'aurait gâchée. Mais maintenant qu'elle était proche de le perdre, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait n'importe quoi, et que le seul endroit où elle aurait dut être était à ses côtés. Elle avait cette boule, dans son ventre, mélange de culpabilité et de craintes, qui lui rappelait étonnamment cette sorte d'humanité qu'elle était allé chercher en Israël.

Et maintenant elle était là, ses bras tendus, son arme pointée, Gibbs avançait rapidement devant elle, Mc Gee était juste derrière, ils étaient guidés par un agent qui observait les données satellites, et un sniper les avait aidée à immobiliser les gardiens extérieurs, ils ne pouvaient pas échouer, et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, McGee frappa dessus et elle tomba dans un fracas, deux hommes sursautèrent et furent vite touchés, un coup par elle, un coup de Gibbs. Elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait plus à faire ça… Gibbs la regardait, il comprenait, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle passa devant lui et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Une autre porte, trois autres hommes, ils traversèrent un couloir, et au fond une porte, évidement.

Ils l'ouvrirent et tombèrent dans une salle vide, mais ils comprirent son usage, à la vue de la chaise au centre, des traces rouges sur le sol, une batterie, des lames, une batte, elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer, mais comme son entraînement le lui avait appris, ça n'aiderait en rien. McGee posa sa main sur son bras et elle se retourna vers lui, tous deux se soutenaient. Le regard de Gibbs était devenu froid, glaciale, leur patron avait beau être fort et droit, il ne pourrait cacher que ce qui avait pu arriver à Tony, le touchait, comme si on avait battu propre son fils. « Il faut se dépêcher » sa voix était trop dure…

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte ils tombèrent sur un petit SAS, derrière encore une porte et derrière celle-ci des pleurs, Abby…


	7. Stay

**- Ben Cocks - So cold -**

**- Benjamin Francis Leftwich - pictures -**

**- Damien Rice - Cold Water -**

Abby sursauta à chaque éclat, chaque coup de feu, à chaque fois elle ne put s'empêcher de crier, de serrer ses mains sur ses oreilles, avant de se forcer, dans sa frayeur, à s'occuper de Tony. Celui perdait toute couleur de son visage, et alors qu'elle le voyait mourir doucement devant elle, Abby que la panique envahissait se demandait si elle n'allait pas tomber dans la même folie que lui. Il ne cessait d'appeler Ziva et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui dire est qu'elle allait venir. Il criait parfois, semblait pleurer mais se murait dans un silence, il murmurait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas...

Elle avait compris le départ de Ziva, son ami avait besoin de se reconstruire, mais n'avait pas su saisir à quel point ça avait atteint Tony. Elle avait fait attention à lui, mais n'avais pas su, n'avais pas suffit à l'aider. D'autres coups de feu, elle serra les mains à nouveau sur ses oreilles, ne voulant plus entendre Tony supplier à chaque fois. Elle ne bougea plus, peu importe ce qu'il se passait là-bas il ne resterait plus longtemps ici… Elle entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir.

* * *

Ils foncèrent tous les trois dans la salle, et dans un mouvement presque frénétique, un cri étranglé de Ziva se jetant sur le sol, Gibbs resta le souffle coupé, il se sentit soudainement trop vieux. McGee partagé entre ces deux amis, pris Abby dans ses bras alors que celle-ci craqua dans des sanglots désespérés. Il s'accroupit à côté de son agent, son état était inconcevable, du sang sur tout son visage des trous dans sa chemise, révélant des plaies terrifiantes, et son regard presque vide, bien trop triste pour le comique de service qu'il était. Ziva n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, appuyer sur Tony pour arrêter son hémorragie, des larmes sur ses yeux, encore plus quand Dinozzo se mit à se débattre contre elle, et celle-ci semblait de plus en plus désemparer. « Tony s'il te plaît, calme toi, on est là. ». Il murmurait des choses, et ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il entendait, mais de la colère, et la douleur.

Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue. « Dinozzo, Reprend toi ! » Et son agent réagit et bloqua son regard sur son patron.

* * *

Il était épuisé, il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait, il était perdu entre douleur et flou, il y avait des bruits, effrayants, des cris, Abby pleurait mais il ne pouvait rien faire, et Ziva qui tournait autour de lui.

« Je ne resterais pas Tony » pourquoi ? Il pleurait ? Il ne savait pas, Pourquoi Ziva ? « Tony il n'y a rien entre nous, n'as-tu pas compris ? » Ziva… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait, ils étaient blessés, elle se jeta à ses cotés « Je ne t'aime pas Tony, comprend le maintenant. » Elle commença à disparaître.

« Non ! » ce n'était pas un cri mais plutôt une plainte. Ziva réapparut. Elle appuyait sur sa plaie, voulait-elle le blesser, encore plus ? Il voulait qu'elle s'éloigne, la repousser, « s'il te plait… »

Il voulut hurler mais sa gorge était sèche, il ferma les yeux et supplia, la repoussa comme il pouvait, elle était soudainement gentille, mais non... .

« Dinozzo reprend toi ! » le flou disparut, Gibbs était là, il regarda fixement l'agent, puis à côté de lui Ziva, était-elle la ? Il regarda Gibbs, réalisant ce qu'il se passait, un peu prêt. « Ne me dit pas que je rêve de toi Patron… » Sa voix était trop faible pour que cela soit amusant, mais c'était déjà ça. Gibbs souriait et secoua la tête « Non Tony, reste avec nous maintenant » Nous ? Était-elle-la ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il se retourna vers elle et la fixa, ne se décrocha plus d'elle. Il voulut lui demander mais eu peur qu'elle ne s'efface. Elle lui sourit alors que Gibbs prenait sa place pour appuyer sur la plaie et porta à son tour sa main à son visage. « Je suis là Tony. » Elle lui sourit tendrement, et il ne brisa pas le lien, il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Il voulut les sécher, mais n'en avait pas la force, il se contenta de la regarder, sentant alors une chaleur dans son torse, le sortait-elle de la mort?

Mais l'ambulance arriva, et des hommes masqués prirent sa place, il voulut crier, pourquoi la lui arrachait-on encore, n'avait-il pas assez souffert? Il se mit à trembler, une larme coula sur sa joue, la frustration s'emparait de lui, mais heureusement elle réapparut, assise dans l'ambulance et lui saisit la main, pour l'empêcher de trembler, oui elle battait la mort.


	8. Sorrow

**- Damien Rice - creep -**

**- Great Northern - Driveway -**

**- Howie day - collide -**

Il ouvrit les yeux, les lumières, la chaleur, il n'était plus au même endroit, lui revinrent les bruits, les cris de Abby, Abby ! Il paniqua et voulut se lever mais il était lié, au lit, par des machines. Des machines ? Il voulut se débattre, sa respiration était rapide, et des mains le plaquèrent doucement au lit.

« Tony calme toi tout va bien. » Il se retourna vers Gibbs « Patron ? Abby elle… » « Abby va bien ! Elle est dans la chambre d'à côté» Il regarda autour de lui, et soudain la mémoire lui revint « Ziva ? ». Gibbs soupira « Elle est avec Ducky et McGee chez Abby, ils attendent que tu te réveilles. »

Il ferma les yeux, pour réfléchir quelques secondes, quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt rien n'allait.

« Tony ? » Non, il ne voulait pas de ça, cette réalité trop violente, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, se rendre compte qu'il était seul et en miette. Il avait cette douleur en lui, et des cicatrices plein le corps, il appuya ses mains sur ses yeux et Gibbs lui saisit le bras. « Tony ! »

« Non ! » Il arracha son bras de l'emprise de son patron, et recula dans son lit. Gibbs soupira et se releva. « Je vais les chercher. » « Non ! » Cette fois il se retourna surpris. Tony secouait la tête, répétant que non. Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules " Tony, tout va bien maintenant!" Ils se fixèrent quelques longues secondes, puis Tony relâcha la tension dans son coeur, il aurait voulu pleurer.

Tony soupira et secoua la tête. « Je veux être un peu seul. »

« Tony, tout le monde est inquiet, Abby n'arrête pas de demander comment tu vas. »

« Dit leur que je vais bien. » Il garda le regard fixe, et Gibbs ne sachant plus que dire ou que faire sortit.

Avant de sortir il jeta un dernier regard vers son agent. Il avait un air hagard, les yeux si vide que cela lui faisait mal de le voir. Il était là silencieux, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, il avait besoin de repos. Cela lui crevait le cœur, il détestait ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose, comme il détestait ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Il longea le couloir, doucement, il n'était pas pressé de rejoindre son équipe qui était sûrement aux aguets. Il entra dans la salle, Ziva était installée au fond sur une chaise, Mc Gee debout au pied du lit ou siégeait Abby, Ducky debout juste à côté. Ziva leva immédiatement.

« Il est réveillé ! » Abby s'était exclamé avec plus de force encore qu'à son habitude. Gibbs s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front. « Je vois que tu vas mieux Abby. »

La jeune femme ne perdit pas son impatience, sa blouse blanche la rendait si pale, son œil bleu, sa joue violacée, elle irait bien, mais s'il le pouvait il aurait tué cet Homme à main nue.

Ziva se leva et s'apprêta à parler, mais ducky fut plus rapide. « Alors Gibbs ? Comment va notre cher Anthony ? »

Il observa la salle quelques secondes, tous le fixaient, McGee semblait vouloir lui sauter dessus. « Il s'est réveillé » IL avait dit ça froidement, soupirant.

ils se mirent tous à se remuer « mais on ne peut pas encore le voir. »

McGee le regarda confus « Quoi ? Mais patron… il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Gibbs ne sut pas quoi dire et décida d'être prudent« Dinozzo veut se reposer. »

« Il ne veut pas nous voir » Ziva s'était approchée, elle avait compris. Elle hésita, voulu le rejoindre, le forcer à accepter ses bras, mais elle ne fit rien.

« Gibbs.. »

« Laisse-lui le temps Ziva… » Sa phrase n'avait pas qu'un sens, se remettre ? Ou admettre qu'elle était là ?

* * *

Il était resté seul le reste de l'après-midi, Gibbs était juste venu lui annoncer qu'ils partaient, mais qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain, qu'Abby ne resterais pas trop longtemps. Lui en avait pour la semaine, sans compter les semaines de congés forcés.

Il n'avait pas envie, pas envie d'être le centre de la fête, de leurs regards compatissants, de leurs faux sourires qui se veulent rassurant. Ils avaient toujours été un bon soutient, mais il n'en voulait pas pour l'instant. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était à ce moment-là, il n'avait jamais pourtant été quelqu'un de trop fière, mais il détestait la faiblesse qu'il ressentait, dans son corps et dans sa tête.

Mais quand la nuit tomba, le noir, le silence, il regretta sa solitude, soudainement étouffante. Ziva, il eut envie de la voir, sans se demander s'il rêvait, il eut envie de la serrer, ne plus l'halluciner, la toucher.

Mais il ne savait pas comment la joindre, il ne savait pas, évidement. Alors il réfléchit a ou elle pouvait être, et eu une idée, saugrenu, tirée par les cheveux, on lui avait appris à suivre son instinct.

Le téléphone sonna, une fois, deux fois... Il tomba sur la messagerie « Bonjours vous êtes bien chez Tony… »

Il soupira et prit sa tête dans ses mains, se demandant ce qu'il avait espéré. Le bip sonna et il resta la quelques secondes. « Tu es un idiot. » Il voulut raccrocher mais des bruits de craquement l'en empêchèrent. « Tony ? » Son instinct était-il donc encore intact ?

« Ziva… » Il aurait pu l'entendre sourire. « Je… Tu ne manques de rien dans mon appartement ? » Elle rit doucement « Je me suis occupé de ton poisson, et je me suis dit que je ne dérangerai personne ici… » Il ferma les yeux, il était si bon de l'entendre, mais aussi douloureux. « Tu es toujours la bienvenue. »

Il soupira, l'envie de l'appeler au secours lui sembla soudain ridicule, et il ne saurait quoi lui dire. « Je vais me rendormir. »

Mais Ziva le retint « Tony, tu ne m'a pas appelé pour me dire ça ? » Sa respiration était irrégulière, il se retenait, il la voulait ici. Il resta silencieux « Je viendrais demain Tony. »

« Non ! » Il n'avait pu se contenir, il n'avait pu se retenir dans une sorte de panique. « Non » répéta-t-il calmement. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire, qu'il la voulait maintenant, et pour toujours, qu'il crevait de ne pas la voir. Quel idiot il était!

« Bonne nuit Ziva » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réponse, il entendu un peu de sa jolie voix, sans comprendre et raccrocha.

* * *

IL n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait agi comme un imbécile. Il se sentait fatigué, faible et pourtant toutes ces choses tournaient dans sa tête, il ressentait la douleur, se souvenait du froid, Ziva…

Tout irait mieux quand il pourrait sortir d'ici, quand il ne serait plus complètement assisté. Justement, une infirmière entra, encore, pour vérifier que rien n'était arrivé, il voulut rire, que pourrait-il lui arriver encore ? Il ne comprit pas alors pourquoi infirmière se glissa dans son lit ? Et soudain il comprit. « Ziva ? » il sourit.

Elle se blottie doucement contre lui « Tu dois dormir Tony. » Il la serra contre lui et s'installa plus confortablement, profitant de la chaleur qu'elle lui apportait. « Tu vas te faire gronder par les infirmières. » Elle enfuit sa tête dans son coup, il respira l'odeur de son parfum. « Si elle me dit quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterais pas à me servir de mes pouvoirs de Ninja. »

Il rit quelques seconds, douloureusement et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés. Il l'embrassa alors doucement sur le front. Elle le regarda dans la pénombre, chaleureusement. « Dors maintenant, je reste là. »

* * *

Le lendemain il ne se réveilla pas quand infirmière apporta le petit déjeuner, Ziva le prit et la dame, compréhensible ne dit rien, elle lui sourit même.

Quand elle fut sortie, elle plaça le plateau sur la table et revint au lit, et même là elle ne le réveilla pas. Elle le regarda tendrement se reposer. Elle observa son beau visage, trop coloré, et trop pale par endroit, du rouge, du bleu, elle observa son bras en écharpe à cause de trop de point de suture.

Elle suivit une plaie qui sortait de sa blouse, émergeant de son épaule pour finir à la base du cou. Elle ferma les yeux et se serra a lui, humant son odeur, elle voulait le sentir prêt d'elle, le sentir vivant. Elle posa la main sur son torse, sentit les battements de son cœur, quand celui l'attrapa pour entrelacer ses doigts. « J'espère qu'il y a des pancakes, je rêve de pancakes. » Elle sourit, se releva et glissa la table au-dessus de son lit.

Ils partagèrent le petit déjeuné, toujours allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, ils ne parlèrent pas du départ, pas de ces derniers jours, mais de choses futiles, amusante, de choses apaisantes.

Mais Ziva dut partir, elle se sépara difficilement et posa un baisé sur sa joue. « Il faut que tu sois fort maintenant Tony. »

Il ferma les yeux et respira fort « Tu repars ? » Elle hésita et le regarda. « Pas toute de suite. » Ce n'était pas un non…

Ils échangèrent un long regard, mélange de regret et de colère, de passion et de douleur, et elle partit.


	9. exorcism

**Chapitre 9!**

Il avait passé encore 4 jours à l'hôpital, puis avais réussi a convaincre les médecins de le laisser rentrer chez lui, à la condition qu'il reste allongé le plus possible. Ziva n'était jamais repassée, il n'avait plus eu de contact et commençait même à craindre qu'elle ne soit repartit, mais il n'avait pas osé demander à Gibbs.

McGee était venu pour le raccompagner, il eut le droit à la chaise roulante, jusqu'à la voiture évidement... heureusement que tout ceci était terminé. Une fois dans la voiture, il soupira de soulagement. McGee lui parla de son repos, ils lui apporteraient à manger le lendemain et lui avait laissé de quoi faire, pour le soir même. Il resta silencieux.

Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, il ne bougea pas tout de suite. « Ca va aller Tony ? »

Il aurait voulu se moquer de lui, mais son ami était sincère.

« Je pense. » Sa voix trahissait son incertitude. McGee baissa la tête, puis tendit ses clefs à Tony. « Si Abby appelle répond lui. »

Tony se retourna inquiet « Elle ne va pas bien ? »

« Elle s'inquiète pour toi Tony, la dernière fois qu'elle ta vue… » Il se tut quelques secondes « Elle ne dors pas bien, je pense que ça l'aiderait. »

Tony ouvrit la porte de la voiture et regarda son ami « j'appellerais. » Il se força à sourire et sortit de la voiture. McGee ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour le suivre mais Tony se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, le laissant derrière. « Attend, Tony ! » Mais il était déjà entré, enfin seul.

* * *

Il s'est tout de suite allongé sur son canapé, il ne dormirait pas, les médecins lui avaient donné des somnifères, mais il détestait ces saletés. Il regarda la pièce, sombre et vide de son salon. Tout cela était bien trop silencieux, bien trop calme, ce calme l'angoissa. Il alluma la télévision, mais ne regarda pas grand-chose, il zappa, joua, puis jeta la télécommande sur la table. Il pencha sa tête, demain on lui rendrait à nouveau visite, demain il serait assommé de soutient, peut être en aurait-il finalement besoin. Il aperçu alors là, sur le canapé une belle écharpe en soi, il la sentit et sentit sa tête tourner, s'était elle.

Il se leva, hésita et entra dans la cuisine. Un plat de lasagne à réchauffé était posé sur le comptoir, mais il n'avait pas faim. Il saisit la bouteille de scotch dans son armoire, elle était entamée, mais ça irait, avec les médicaments il ne pourrait la vider de toute façon.

Il se servit un grand verre et se reposa sur le canapé. Tony hésita à mettre un film, mais il n'avait pas la force de se lever.

Il saisit une télécommande et mit de la musique, quelque chose de certainement trop triste, mais ça collait avec son état d'esprit.

Il vida son verre cul sec, et saisit son téléphone. Il commença à taper un sms, il allait bien et il l'appellerais plus tard, bisous. Il envoya le message à Abby, et se resservit un verre avant de s'enfoncer dans son canapé. Ils n'étaient pas "SMS" habituellement, mais il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il savait que son message ne suffirait jamais à l'apaiser.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, tirant sur les cernes si lourdes, quelques cicatrices pour lesquelles il dut grimacer. Et le voila maintenant seul dans son appartement. Seul ? alors pourquoi toquait-on à la porte?

* * *

Quand il ouvrit la porte il ne sut si c'était elle, les médicaments, ou le verre de whisky, mais sa tête lui tourna. Elle était là, sobrement, mais pourtant parfaite, le regard un peu triste, son magnifique regard…

« Hey » Elle semblait gênée, Ziva était pourtant toujours sure d'elle...

Il lui laissa le passage et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle resta debout les bras croisés et il lui sourit « Bonsoir ». Elle retira sa veste sur le canapé et aperçut son écharpe. « Je te l'ai gardée au chaud. » Elle ne sourit pas, jouait avec ses doigts, Ziva était bien trop nerveuse.

« Tony... il faut qu'on parle. » Il soupira et s'avança, s'exposant à plus de lumière, et Ziva sembla surprise. Elle remarqua les cernes, les veines rougies dans ses yeux, son air fatigué, et la tension dans son corps. « Tu va bien ? » Evidemment que non, elle se mordit la lèvre, ça non plus elle ne le faisait pas. « Tu me manque Ziva. »

Elle le regarda, si triste et il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Il releva son visage, posant sa main doucement sous son menton, et aperçut une larme couler. Il n'hésita pas un instant et l'embrassa, entraîné par la passion et la détresse qui l'habitait, il attrapa son visage dans ses deux mains, alors qu'elle glissait les siennes sur sa chemise, elle ne fuyait pas, au contraire elle attrapa le tissu pour le rapprocher encore plus.

Elle était là, si douce, si chaude dans ses mains, contrastant avec le froid qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Et alors que la détresse se mélangeait à ce sentiment soudain de bonheur, il l'embrassa.

Les gestes étaient frénétiques, rapide mais doux, il la désirait plus que tout. Il attrapa le tee-shirt en coton qu'elle avait du enfiler rapidement en venant ici, et le passa au dessus de son visage. Il savoura la sensation de sa peau chaude sous ses mains, sous ses gestes, la respiration rapide, il la sentit frissonner et se perdit dans son regard. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle.

Ziva ne bougea plus, captiver par la flamme dans les yeux verts qui brillaient devant elle, elle hésita quelques secondes, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, elle n'était pas venu pour ça, et pourtant elle fut envoûtée, par le désir, par ces sentiments incroyables qui avaient grandi en elle pour cet homme. Elle l'aimait, plus que quiconque, et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'aurait pas du. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle se laissa emporter dans le lit, accroché à son coup comme si cela était vital, et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle le laissa enlever ses vêtements et qu'elle le débarrassa de son pantalon.

* * *

Elle arracha alors le tee-shirt de Tony, bien vite, le tee-shirt qu'il portait, mais ce dernier se figea. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi avant qu'il ne se recule, au-dessus d'elle et qu'elle aperçoive les nombreuses couleurs jouant une peinture terrifiante sur sa peau. Les yeux de Tony devinrent sombre et son visage se durcit, alors qu'elle essayait de garder bonne figure. Elle ne put contenir une larme, mais saisit sa main et se mis à genou sur le lit, en face de lui, maintenant debout au pied de celui-ci.

« Ziva… » sa voix était légère, torturée.

« Chut »

Elle glissa doucement sa main sur sa poitrine, frôlant les cicatrices les brûlures, évitant le bandage dans le bas du ventre. Elle exorcisa chacune d'entre elles. Il grimaça, et frissonna quand elle commença à les embrasser, longeant de ses doigts ses bras douloureux, sa clavicule, son torse. Il ferma les yeux et profita du confort que cela lui apporta, apaisantes caresses. Elle tira doucement sur ses mains pour l'attirer à nouveau prêt d'elle. Il hésita quelques instants puis la rejoins dans le lit, au dessus d'elle, il l'embrassa, voulut la remercier, mais aucun mot ne sortirais. Elle voulut le guérir, elle aurait souhaité que cette nuit efface tout, elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il n'ai pas fini là-bas, pour son nom.

La nuit suivit son cours, et plus tard dans la soirée ils s'endormirent, elle dans ses bras, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Tony nicha sa tête dans son coup, et enfin, après plusieurs nuits difficiles il s'endormit à nouveau . Ziva quand à elle garda les yeux ouverts, elle fut, soudain, prise de remords, alors qu'elle le regardait paisible, cela n'aurait jamais du se passer comme cela...


End file.
